DUNGEONS & DRAGONS : THE ANIME SERIES
by Rod G
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UP ! What would happen if the DDC was done as an anime series?This is the story of six japanese kids in a strange world of magic and danger . . .
1. Introduction and Character Information

DUNGEONS & DRAGONS : THE ANIME SERIES  
  
(or "TSUCHIROU TO DORAGON MONOGATARI" = "DUNGEON & DRAGON STORY")  
  
by   
  
ROD G.  
  
AN INTRODUCTION  
  
===============================================================  
  
I do not own the D&D name nor the original DDC.This is an attempt to redo the series as an  
  
anime one,complete with the six young heroes being japanese,so please bear with me on all   
  
this.  
  
===============================================================  
  
CHARACTER INFORMATION  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name : Hiroshi Mizuno ( the Ranger )/Renjaa Hiroshi   
  
Age : 17  
  
Appearance : He wears a light green shirt with long sleeves,a brown open vest,black pants,grey  
  
gloves and boots.He has black shoulder length hair and black eyes.  
  
Weapon : A bow which can fire arrow-like flames,not unlike Hank's bow.It is medium-grey in color.  
  
Personality : The leader of this group of young ones,Hiroshi,although reasonably brave and   
  
decisive,feels that he has taken an unexpected responsability.He is concerned for the welfare of   
  
his friends and tends to beat himself up whenever things go wrong.He nust see himself and his   
  
friends safely home.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name : Kyoko Shima ( the Acrobat )/Akurobatto Kyoko  
  
Age : 17  
  
Appearance : She wears a strapless grey one piece swimsuit with a short green open vest,black  
  
thigh boots and golden wristbands.She has brown hair,styled in a ponytail, and green eyes.  
  
Weapon : A quarterstaff similar in power to Diana's staff,only it is brown in color.  
  
Personality : A gutsy girl,Kyoko is tough,athletic and confident.She tends to be direct at all times.  
  
She is not above the occasional wisecrack,especially when deflating a certain Cavalier's ego.She  
  
was her school's gymnastics champion two years in a row.Kyoko's loyalty is beyond question.While  
  
she seems cool and unflappable,she also has a romantic side to her.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name : Sakuya Keido ( the Thief )/Akisu Sakuya  
  
Age : 15  
  
Appearance : She wears an orange mini-dress with long sleeves,a small black sash around her   
  
waist and brown ankle boots.She has shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
Weapon : A cloak similar in power to Sheila's cloak,only it is green in color.  
  
Personality : Sakuya is sweet and trusting,but tends to worry about her kid brother a lot.While she   
  
can be a bit too sensitive for her own good,she also strives to maintain a positive outlook.She has  
  
a crush on Hiroshi and can be somewhat devious when dealing with enemies.Sakuya would do  
  
almost anything for her friends and family.She fears being alone.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name : Daisuke Keido ( the Barbarian )/Banjin Daisuke  
  
Age : 10  
  
Appearance : He wears black pants,brown boots and wristbands and a short grey open vest.He has  
  
brown hair and black eyes.He also wears a red headband.  
  
Weapon : A mace which,for all practical purposes,is akin to Bobby's club.  
  
Personality : Rather brash and reckless at such a young age,Daisuke is very close to Sakuya whom  
  
he calls "Onechan" or "Oneesan" meaning older sister.He is also close to a certain little unicorn.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name : Yuji Kinomoto ( the Cavalier )/Kabarie Yuji  
  
Age : 16  
  
Appearance : He is clad in grey chainmail,brown gloves and boots,a purple sleeveless open tunic  
  
with a black sash on his waist.No cape..He has brown eyes and black hair which is shorter than   
  
Hiroshi's.  
  
Weapon : A rectangular shield,silver in color with a red lion's head design.Similar in power to Eric's  
  
shield.  
  
Personality : Yuji can be a sullen jerk sometimes.He has a cynical nature which prevents him from  
  
following authority without first questioning it.He may not be easy to get along with,but he tries to   
  
protect the others with his shield when needed.Yuji also has an ego which Kyoko enjoys deflating.  
  
He is harsh and blunt to a fault.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name : Kunichi Honda ( the Magician )/Majutsushi Kunichi  
  
Age : 16  
  
Appearance : He wears a short yellow robe with brown pants and a belt with a silver buckle,white  
  
vest and grey boots.Light brown hair with green eyes.Note that,unlike Presto,Kunichi does NOT  
  
wear glasses.  
  
Weapon : Kunichi carries a small blue pouch which can produce many things.Kunichi makes up   
  
nonsense chants as he gestures over his pouch.Of course,it is just as unpredictable and as hardly   
  
reliable as Presto's hat.  
  
Personality : Kunichi has very low self esteem.He doesn't think anything he does is good enough  
  
for anybody and his pouch's unpredictable nature doesn't help matters any.However,Kunichi IS  
  
resourceful and strives to help out any way he can.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name : Chibiyunikoon ( Chibiyuni for short )  
  
Age : Very young as unicorns go  
  
Appearance : A little white unicorn with a light pink mane,a stubby yellow horn and black doe-like  
  
eyes.  
  
Personality : An apparently orphaned unicorn foal who winds up befriending Daisuke and Sakuya.  
  
Very loyal.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name : Tsuchirou no Sama ( "Master of Dungeon " )  
  
Age : Unknown,but likely to be extremely old  
  
Appearance : Roughly three feet tall,completely bald except for a long thick white beard with   
  
moustache,thick white eyebrows and a bulbous nose.His robe is green with white trim.Black ankle   
  
boots.  
  
Personality : Tsuchirou no Sama is the enigmatic guide to the young ones who shows up to tell  
  
what they must do in a cryptic fashion,then he disappears,much to Yuji's exasperation.He was the  
  
one who gave them their weapons.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name : Asharukhan ( the Dark Lord of the Realm )  
  
Age : Unknown  
  
Appearance : Clad in black armor with red trim.Wears a black cape with red inlining.Pale white face,  
  
yellow eyes with red pupils,long grey hair and two red horns.He also sports fangs.  
  
Personality : Asharukhan is a fearsome tyrant with supernatural powers who finds the young ones  
  
to be a thorn on his side.If he has not eliminated them,it is not for lack of trying.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name : Kage no Oni ( "Demon of Shadow" )  
  
Age : Unknown  
  
Appearance : Clad in a long black robe,he has a pale blue face,red blank eyes and extremely long  
  
black hair.His hands,unlike his face are completely black.  
  
Personality : Kage no Oni is Asharukhan's devoted servant,but does not cower to him the way  
  
Shadow Demon does to Venger.He can become a true shadow,dark and intangible.In both forms,  
  
bat-like wings can sprout from his back.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Setting : the Realm  
  
Note : This is NOT the same Realm as seen in the original DDC.This world has one sun and four  
  
moons.It is home to various races and civilizations,some friendly,others hostile.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Opening Theme : "Under the Shadow of the Dragon"  
  
Lost,  
  
far from home,  
  
in an unknown world  
  
Wanderers,  
  
trying to survive,  
  
struggling against evil  
  
CHORUS  
  
We are all under the shadow of the dragon,  
  
seeking the way to our home  
  
We are all under the shadow of the dragon,  
  
facing danger wherever we go  
  
Together,  
  
expecting the unexpected,  
  
dark forces around us  
  
Ready,  
  
to face our foe,  
  
and gain our goal  
  
REPEAT CHORUS (twice)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Closing Theme : "The Road Ahead"  
  
What awaits us on the road ahead  
  
is something that we must know,  
  
all of us walking together  
  
must face forward  
  
Yes  
  
Face forward to the road ahead  
  
can't afford to look back  
  
Face forward to the road ahead  
  
don't worry about what's behind  
  
Face forward to the road ahead  
  
what we seek  
  
what we seek  
  
we'll find 


	2. Arrival ! A strange new world!

================== ARRIVAL ! A STRANGE NEW WORLD ! ==================  
  
Saturday afternoon.A warm spring day.An amusement park had opened several weeks ago.Already   
  
its attendance was in the hundreds.Hiroshi Mizuno,a nice looking seventeen year old student at  
  
Kuramashi High School with long black hair,was enjoying himself.As he was passing by a video  
  
game arcade,he noticed two of his classmates playing a martial arts fighting game.One was a girl  
  
with brown hair done in a ponytail.She wore a green t-shirt,blue jeans,white sneakers and a brown  
  
jacket.Her name was Kyoko Shima.The other,Yuji Kinomoto,wore brown pants and loafers and a   
  
light green shirt with long sleeves.  
  
"Take that!"Kyoko said as her fighter gave "his" opponent a devastating uppercut,which seriously  
  
displeased Yuji.Nearby,Kunichi Honda,who was shorter than Hiroshi and Yuji,watched all this,not  
  
without interest.This boy with the light brown hair wore a rather baggy red sweatshirt,black pants  
  
and white sneakers.Not far away,a blonde haired fifteen year old girl wearing a violet blouse with  
  
a green skirt and dark blue slippers was with her ten year old brother who had brown hair,a blue   
  
shirt with red trim,brown pants and white sneakers with blue trim.Those two,Sakuya and Daisuke   
  
Keido,had just left the ferris wheel when Sakuya saw Hiroshi and called out to him.He,for his part,  
  
was pleasantly surprised at the two siblings coming at him.At that moment,Kyoko and Yuji,along   
  
with Kunichi,got out of the arcade,Kyoko's excitement at beating the raven-haired boy at the   
  
fighting game got on his nerves.  
  
"Oh,yeah!That was fun!"Kyoko exclaimed.  
  
Yuji's reply was an exasperated "Hmph!"  
  
"I guess you guys enjoyed yourselves,huh?"Hiroshi asked.At that moment,Kyoko saw Sakuya and  
  
Daisuke coming closer and greeted them.Kunichi watched the girls greet each other.  
  
"Hey,Sakuya!Daisuke!How are you guys doing?"Asked Kyoko.  
  
"Well,Kyoko,as you can see,"Sakuya replied,"Daisuke wanted so much to come to the park I just  
  
couldn't say no to him."  
  
While the girls were talking,Daisuke had seen Kunichi.  
  
"Hi,Kunichi,"Daisuke said."How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine,I guess,"Kunichi said in a timid way.It was then that Hiroshi decided to involve himself in  
  
this particular matter.  
  
"So,"he said,"where does anybody want to go next?"  
  
Daisuke was the first to reply.  
  
"Hey!There's this cool new ride not far away!C'mon guys!"And with that,he took off like a shot.  
  
"Wait for me,Daisuke!"Sakuya exclaimed as she went after her little brother.That seemed to settle   
  
that.Soon,the other four youngsters went after the siblings.  
  
The facade of this particular ride was that of a forboding grey cavern,on top of which a fearsome  
  
looking red reptilian creature with bat-like wings crouched,watching out for any who dared enter.  
  
At one side of the entrance was a large white sign.The red katakana read,"Tsuchirou to Doragon"  
  
or "Dungeons and Dragons".It was at the gate leading to this ride that Daisuke called out,"C'mon,  
  
onechan!"Onechan:Older sister.As soon as Sakuya reached Daisuke she said,"Are you sure you   
  
want to go on THIS ride?"For some reason,something about the ride unnerved her.A rather   
  
annoyed Yuji gazed upon the ride in question."You actually want me to go on this joke of a ride?"  
  
"Why not?"Kyoko asked."It won't killl you."  
  
Yuji watched the others.It was clear that Sakuya did not want her kid brother out of sight.Hiroshi  
  
looked at the ride with some interest,as did Kyoko.As for Kunichi,he was willing to go along the  
  
others.Yuji was outvoted.  
  
"I guess we're all going together then,"Hiroshi said.  
  
"It sure looks like it,"Kunichi said."That is,if you guys don't mind my tagging along."  
  
"Why should we mind,Kunichi?"Kyoko said."You can come along if you like."Kunichi's only reply   
  
was,"Thanks,Kyoko."  
  
Soon enough,all six climbed aboard a red car with painted yellow flames.Hiroshi,Sakuya and   
  
Daisuke on front,Yuji,Kunichi and Kyoko on back.The car then slowly rolled towards the cavern  
  
entrance.They did not notice an omnious gleam on the eye of the dragon guarding it.  
  
"Wow!"Exclaimed Daisuke."This is it,guys!"  
  
Once the car entered the cavern,darkness surrounded them.A darkness broken by simulated  
  
torchlights shining on two papermache dragons,one red,one blue,hanging from the ceiling,chasing  
  
each other in a circle with simulated flames coming out of their mouths.This was followed in the  
  
next chamber by a scene of a battle between an army of knights and one of monsters of varied  
  
descriptions with a tall tower standing in the background.  
  
"I've seen better images in a kid's coloring book,"Yuji commented with an annoyed tone of voice.  
  
"Quiet!"Kyoko replied.The six in the car were so preoccupied gazing at one outlandish scene after  
  
another that they hardly noticed dozens of little lights popping up ahead of them.By the time they  
  
did notice,it was already too late.The lights began to spin in a circle at such speed that they formed   
  
a ring that glowed brighter and brighter.  
  
"W-what's going on ? ! ?"Kunichi asked.  
  
"Hang on,guys!"Hiroshi replied."This could be rough!"  
  
Rough,indeed.All six were pulled toward the ring which turned out to be some sort of door.They   
  
found themselves flung outward.Ultimately,they lost consciousness.  
  
Hiroshi was the first to awaken.He stood up groggily.Slowly he realized that the clothes he wore had  
  
somehow been . . . changed.The orange sweater with yellow vertical stripes,blue jeans and grey  
  
sneakers had been replaced by a light green shirt with long sleeves,black pants,grey gloves and boots  
  
and a brown open vest.Hiroshi looked around for any sign of the others.When he did,he saw that  
  
they were unconscious but otherwise unharmed.Like him,their clothing had been altered.Kyoko   
  
wore what appeared to be a strapless one piece grey swimsuit with black boots that reached to the  
  
thigh,a green vest not unlike Hiroshi's,only hers was shorter and gold wristbands.Sakuya wore an   
  
orange minidress with brown ankle boots and a thin black sash around her waist.Daisuke wore  
  
black pants,brown boots and wristbands,a short grey open vest and a red headband.Kunichi wore  
  
a yellow short robe,brown pants,a white open vest,a brown belt with an ornate silver buckle and   
  
grey boots.Lastly,Yuji was clad in grey chainmail,a purple long tunic without any sleeves,a black sash  
  
bigger than Sakuya's,and brown gloves and boots.Soon enough,they began to recover consciousness  
  
and began to look around.  
  
"Where . . . where are . . . we?"Sakuya asked.  
  
"I don't know,"replied Hiroshi.  
  
"Uh,guys . . . " Kunichi said."I think there's something you should see."  
  
He was pointing at a dark shape high in the sky which turned out to be a black dragon swooping   
  
down on the six youngsters.  
  
'LET'S GET THE BLAZES OUT OF HERE ! "Yuji yelled out.Suddenly,they all began to run as though  
  
their lives depended on it,which they did.Kyoko then noticed something nearby.  
  
"Look,there's a cave!"She exclaimed.  
  
"Quick!"Hiroshi shouted."Let's get inside!"And,with that,they all went in.The dragon had been unable  
  
to snatch them.  
  
"This is dark,"Sakuiya said.  
  
"Yeah,"said Yuji."Somebody better turn on the light or something."  
  
As in response,there was light which banished the gloom.Startled as they were by the light,they were  
  
even more startled by what they saw : a short bald man with a bulbous nose,a long white beard with  
  
moustache ad thick white eyebrows who wore a fancy green monk-style robe with white trim and  
  
black ankle boots.When he saw the six youngsters,he said only one word :  
  
"Greetings."  
  
All six of them shared a puzzled look at this strange midget,who proceeded to speak : "I am called  
  
Tsuchirou no Sama,which in your tongue means 'Master of Dungeon' or 'Dungeon Master'.I am aware  
  
of your current plight and can help you."He then walked towards them.Suddenly he gestured at   
  
Hiroshi,who found himself holding a grey stringless bow."The Bow of Blazing Arrows is yours,  
  
Ranger."Then he turned to Daisuke,who now held a metallic sphere with a wooden handle."You hold the   
  
Breaking Mace,Barbarian."It was then Kunichi's turn,and he had a blue pouch on his belt."I give you  
  
the Pouch of Many Things,Magician."Sakuya wound up wearing a green cape with a hood."To you I  
  
give the Cloak of Hiding,Thief."Yuji now held a rectangular silver shield with a red lion's-head   
  
design."Yours is the Shield of Impenetrability,Cavalier."As for Kyoko,she now carried a brown  
  
quarterstaff,which she could extend or shorten to any length."You now carry the Staff of Reaching,  
  
Acrobat."   
  
"Just what are we supposed to do with these?"Yuji asked.  
  
"You will know,"Tsuchirou no Sama said,"at the right time."At that moment,outside the cave,the  
  
dragon was blasting away with lightning which came out of its jaws.Those within could feel the  
  
rumbling.Then,without warning,Daisuke,gripping his mace's handle with both hands,rushed out of  
  
the cave,much to Sakuya's distress.  
  
"DAISUKE!"Sakuya yelled out."It's too dangerous!"  
  
But Sakuya's little brother was already outside,facing the black dragon.Nearby,hidden in the tall  
  
grass,a small white unicorn with a light pink mane,a stubby yellow horn and black doe-like eyes,  
  
was watching.Daisuke slammed the mace to the ground,causing it to shake,making the dragon  
  
lose its balance,but only temporarily.The other five came out of the cave and saw what Daisuke   
  
did with his weapon.The dragon,however,had regained its balance and was now preparing to  
  
strike at Daisuke! 


	3. Forward ! A leader's decision!

================== FORWARD ! A LEADER'S DECISION ! ===================  
  
PREVIOUSLY : At an amusement park,six youngsters,Hiroshi Mizuno,Kyoko Shima,Sakuya Keido,  
  
her kid brother Daisuke Keido,Yuji Kinomoto and Kunichi Honda,all went on a ride dubbed  
  
"Dungeons and Dragons" and suddenly found themselves in a strange land,where a fierce black  
  
dragon chased them into a cave.It was in there that they encountered the enigmatic Tsuchirou no  
  
Sama,who gave each of them a weapon which was magical in nature.Daisuke rushed out to face  
  
the dragon.The dragon,however,was preparing to attack Daisuke!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Just as the dragon lunged at Daisuke,it was pelted by flaming bolts,bolts that came from Hiroshi's  
  
bow.It was then that Sakuya drew up the hood in her cloak and vanished.Daisuke was then snatched  
  
by unseen hands away from the dragon which began to expel lightning bolts from its mouth again.  
  
One bolt hit Yuji's shield.Yuji himself was unharmed.Kyoko used her staff to somersault away from  
  
a few more.It was then that Kunichi was reaching into his pouch.Imagine his dismay when he   
  
pulled out . . . a coconut cream pie !  
  
"Is that a pie?"Yuji asked."Like THAT'S gonna help us get rid of that overgrown lizard!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that?"Replied Kunichi as he put the pie back in the pouch.  
  
Hiroshi,meanwhile,had managed to have one of his flaming arrows wrap itself around the dragon's   
  
jaws.Then Kyoko threw her staff like a javelin,hitting squarely in the dragon's belly.As a result,the  
  
dragon wound up with too much discomfort to continue preying on the six adolescents.After snapping  
  
off the flames that had wrapped its jaws shut,it flew off,coughing.Hiroshi,Kyoko,Yuji and Kunichi  
  
breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Who would've guessed that thing had a weak spot,"Kyoko asked.  
  
"At least we know one thing,"said Hiroshi."These weapons work."  
  
"Not all of them,"replied a gloomy Kunichi."I don't think mine works.Not the way I want it to work,  
  
anyway."  
  
"Tell me about it,"Yuji answered."What were you thinking,pulling out a pie?"  
  
"That's enough,Yuji!"Kyoko said.Then to Kunichi,she said,"Don't worry,Kunichi.You'll get the hang   
  
of it."Then Hiroshi said,"C'mon,guys.Let's see if Sakuya and Daisuke are okay."  
  
Sakuya had just pulled down the hood in her cloak and became visible.She then turned to her  
  
little brother and asked,"Are you all right,Daisuke?"Daisuke then replied,"Of course I am,onechan."  
  
Then Sakuya placed her hands on Daisuke's shoulders.He then saw that her eyes were welling up.  
  
"Uh . . . onechan?"Daisuke asked.Then Sakuya hugged him and she began to weep.He felt his sister's  
  
tears damping his shoulder.  
  
"Oooooohhh . . . Daaiiisssuukke!"She sobbed."You're all I have in this world ! I . . . I couldn't bear  
  
to lose you!I just couldn't!If that thing had killed you, I . . . I . . . "  
  
And Sakuya continued to cry,much to Daisuke's puzzlement.The others saw all this but decided to  
  
be quiet,even Yuji,who preffered to ignore the whole thing."Can this become more embarrassing   
  
to the little guy?"He thought to himself.  
  
"Uh . . . onechan?"Daisuke asked again."It's okay."  
  
"Oh,"Sakuya said.Then she drew a deep breath and wiped away her tears.  
  
"What do we do now?"Yuji asked."I hate to say this,but Yuji does have a point,"Kyoko said.  
  
Hiroshi stood in thought.Nearby a certain little unicorn was watching them from the tall grass,particularly  
  
at Sakuya and Daisuke.Then Sakuya stood up and dusted herself off before saying,"You're probably  
  
wondering . . . well,our parents tend to be often away whenever they're called.When they do,they  
  
make sure we're with relatives or babysitters,but our parents would want us to be there for each other."  
  
"It's okay,Sakuya."Kyoko said,"we understand.""I guess,"said Kunichi.Hiroshi merely nodded,but Yuji  
  
just turned his back and said,"Now,where are we supposed to go,huh?"Just then,the little unicorn had  
  
walked towards Sakuya and Daisuke,who were rather surprised.It was obvious that none of the six  
  
had ever seen a real live unicorn before.Then again,the same could be said for that dragon.The  
  
unicorn began to cuddle up to Daisuke.He and Sakuya were plased by its presence.Meanwhile,Hiroshi  
  
was pondering what to do next.  
  
"Hiroshi?"Kyoko asked."What are you thinking about?"  
  
"You may think this is silly,Kyoko,"answered Hiroshi,"but a map would come in handy here.Let's  
  
face it,unless we know there's a city or at least a village somewhere,none of us will last for long in  
  
this wilderness."  
  
"So it would appear,Ranger."A familiar voice rang out.It was Tsuchirou no Sama.Yuji was not exactly  
  
thrilled to see him again.  
  
"Well,well,so what brings you here,oh short one?"He muttered.  
  
"For one thing,Cavalier,I am here to tell you that there is indeed a village seven miles north of here  
  
where you may rest for a while."Tsuchirou no Sama said,then one of his bushy eyebrows arched.  
  
"But be sure,your task on this world has just begun."  
  
"What task?"Hiroshi asked."What are you talking about?"  
  
"For now,"the bald,white-bearded midget said,"all I can tell you is this : there are many threats to  
  
this realm's peace,not the least of which is an evil force seeking to rule over all."  
  
"Great!"Yuji said."We got sucked into a role-playing videogame!"  
  
"This evil,"Tsuchirou no Sama resumed,"is known as Asharukhan.He has great powers which he would  
  
use to conquer the Realm itself."Then the green clad dwarf gestured,conjuring an image of a grim  
  
figure clad in black armor with red trim,a black cape with red inlining,flowing long grey hair and two  
  
red horns on his head.His pale white face was harsh and scowling.  
  
"What do you expect us to do about it?"Kunichi asked.  
  
"It may be up to you to foil his plots and aid those in need,"Tsuchirou no Sama said.Suddenly,Yuji  
  
interrupted him."Hold it!What I want to know is,how do we get to our world?Do you have an answer  
  
for that one?"  
  
"There are ways,Cavalier,"said Tsuchirou no Sama,"there are ways."Tsuchirou no Sama then walked  
  
towards a nearby bush.More precisely,to the bush's rear. Hiroshi and Yuji went after him,but when  
  
they got to the bush,he was nowhere to be found.  
  
"W-where did he go?"Yuji asked.Nobody had an answer."Now what?"Asked Kyoko,leaning on her staff.  
  
Hiroshi knew one thing..He and the others had to find a way to their world,but it would not be simple.  
  
No doubt there were creatures out to attack them,like the black dragon they had just faced,then there  
  
was the Asharukhan Tsuchirou no Sama spoke of.The possibility that they would run into him could   
  
not be ignored.Just the same,what other choices did any of them have?Hiroshi wrestled with these  
  
thoughts for some time,then . . .   
  
"We're going north.After all,Tsuchirou no Sama said there was a village there."  
  
"Are you sure,Hiroshi?"Asked Kunichi."Don't tell me you're gonna put any stock into what that creepy  
  
little midget said?"Yuji said."It's our best bet,guys,"said Hiroshi,"besides,we have no other choice."He  
  
then noticed Sakuya and Diasuke playing with the little unicorn.He then said,"I see you two made a  
  
new friend."  
  
"Yeah!"Daisuke said."I wanna call her Chibi Yunikoon."  
  
"Or Chibiyuni for short,"said Sakuya.  
  
"If you say so,"Hiroshi replied."Well,let's go."  
  
With that,the six youngsters and the little unicorn with the stubby yellow horn marched north.  
  
Elsewhere,within an ominous looking palace that seemed to be carved out of ebony stone,a figure  
  
looking just as ominous if not more so was seated on a throne that seemed carved from the wall.  
  
Hiroshi and the others would no doubt have recognized him as Asharukhan.Right now,he was  
  
brooding grimly,his harsh features were frozen.All of a sudden,a bat-winged wraith-like shadow  
  
swooped down in front of him.Slowly the black wraith assumed a more solid form,emerging as a  
  
man with pale blue skin,blank red eyes and extremely long black hair wearing a long black robe.  
  
"Kage no Oni,"Asharukhan spoke in his deep cold voice,"my demon of shadow.I sense something  
  
disturbing."  
  
"Perhaps,Lord Asharukhan,"said Kage no Oni calmly,"what you sense may have something with  
  
what I saw the one called Tsuchirou no Sama do.He granted weapons of great power to six young  
  
humans."Asharukhan stood up,then walked slowly from his throne.His features,which were already  
  
harsh with anger,did not soften one bit at all,the red pupils in his yellow eyes dilated a little.  
  
"Why would that old fool do such a thing?"He mused aloud.Then he clenched his fist and it glowed  
  
balefully."No matter.If these . . . children dare cross my path,they will . . . die."  
  
The six youngsters and the unicorn stood at the outskirts of a small yet prosperous village and relief   
  
was writtten on their faces.While Hiroshi realized that ther would be challenges for him and the others,  
  
he was determined that no matter what happened,he and the others would find the way home. 


	4. Deadly ! Asharukhan's cruel presence!

============== DEADLY ! ASHARUKHAN'S CRUEL PRESENCE ! ===============  
  
In a small village,four young boys,two young girls,and a tiny unicorn which was little more   
  
than a foal,were already seeking an inn to spend the night.The journey had been a very long one  
  
for these six youngsters.For the little unicorn,of course,it was even longer,which was why she had  
  
to be carried most of the way,but Daisuke,the youngest of the six,did not mind.In fact,he enjoyed  
  
her company.The two were together.  
  
"I see Chibiyuni's taking a liking to you,Daisuke,"Sakuya said to her kid brother.  
  
"You know it,onechan.We've gotten along great.Haven't we,Chibiyuni?"  
  
Chibiyuni answered with a joyous bleating.Ahead of them.Yuji,with shield in hand,was facing a  
  
rather uneasy Kunichi.  
  
"Er,"Kunichi spoke,"is there something I can do for you,Yuji?"  
  
"Actually,there is.As you well know,we need money to pay for our lodgings tonight.I was wondering,  
  
can that pouch of yours come up with a whole bunch of coins?"  
  
"Well,I'll try something,"Kunichi said.Then he began to chant and gesture over his pouch.Suddenly  
  
a glow came from within the pouch.Kunichi reached in and pulled out . . . a small grey fish.  
  
"Oh,this is just pathetic,"Yuji said in an exasperated tone of voice."This measly little thing wouldn't  
  
make a decent meal and there is absolutely NO way in blazes anybody's gonna give us anything  
  
for this!"  
  
"Tell me something I don't know,"a dejected Kunichi said as he tossed away the fish which was  
  
soon gobbled up by a small brown cat."Kunichi then said,"Let me try again."As he began to gesture  
  
and chant again,Kyoko and Hiroshi wound up watching.  
  
"You can do it,Kunichi,"Kyoko said with a warm smile as she held her staff."You can produce   
  
something valuable out of that pouch."Suddenly golden coins began to trickle out of the pouch by the  
  
handful and it would be a minute or two before the torrent ceased.  
  
"About time you and that dumb pouch of yours did something useful,"Yuji said,hardly impressed.  
  
"Pay him no mind,Kunichi,"Hiroshi said as he smiled,bow in hand."You did quite well,actually."  
  
"R-really?Y-you think so?"Kunichi asked.In reply,Hiroshi winked and thrust his thumb up.After finding  
  
a discarded leather bag and putting all the coins in it,Hiroshi then led his companions forward until  
  
they found an inn not far away.The inn looked somewhat shabby,but none of the six could afford to  
  
be choosy at this point.Once inside,they noticed that the inside looked slightly better than the outside.  
  
The scruffy-looking innkeeper,after recieving over twenty of the coins,said,"It's been a slow week,  
  
so there's plenty of room upstairs.However,that little colt of yours will have to sleep in the stable."  
  
Chibiyuni gave the innkeeper a rather startled look.Suddenly Daisuke went up to the innkeeper and  
  
said,"If Chibiyuni's sleeping in the stable,then I'm sleeping with her!"  
  
Sakuya went to his side and asked,"Daisuke,do you really mean that?"  
  
"Of course I mean it,onechan!I . . . I don't wanna leave her alone!"  
  
"And I don't want to be without you,Daisuke,so I'll be joining you two at the stable,"Sakuya said  
  
shyly.The innkeeper for his part said,"Well,suit yourselves."  
  
"Well,"Hiroshi said,"We'll be seeing you guys in the morning."  
  
Later that night,while the others went to their rooms,Sakuya,Daisuke and Chibiyuni were at the  
  
stable.As soon as she saw her brother and the little unicorn fast asleep,Sakuya took her green  
  
cloak and put it over them like a blanket,then she lay down on the hay not far from where they were  
  
and dozed off.  
  
Elsewhere,an army was being assembled.Dozens of four foot tall musclebound swarthy humanoids  
  
with green skin,tusks protruding from their lower jaws,black unkempt hair and,in most cases,warts.  
  
These were trolls,all clad in leather armor with some metal plates and armed to the teeth with swords,  
  
axes,spears and hammers.All of them were thirsty for blood.Suddenly,an ominous-looking black  
  
chariot with red trim emerged,pulled by a huge black horse with red blank eyes,two swept back horns   
  
where the ears should be,a rather thick serpentine neck,oversized hooves and a barbed tail.Driving the   
  
chariot was none other than Asharukhan.Kage no Oni,in his shadow wraith form,soared behind him.  
  
The trolls,raising their weapons,greeted the dark pair with cries of "Eternal glory to the almighty  
  
Asharukhan,Lord and Master of the Realm!"After stilling the amassed dozens,Asharukhan then said,  
  
"There is a village not far from here,"pointing ahead,Asharukhan resumed in his cold,deep voice,"you  
  
may plunder and pillage to your liking."At that,the trolls raced ahead,shrieking blood curdling battle  
  
cries in their gutteral voices.Asharukhan and Kage no Oni had remained behind to discuss something  
  
among themselves.  
  
"I trust,my lord,that this raid is more than a mere excuse for these troops to satisfy any sense of  
  
greed in them?"  
  
"Indeed,"Asharukhan replied,"if the children to whom Tsuchirou no Sama gave those weapons to  
  
are in that village,this will no doubt draw them out,and we shall see how well they fare."With that,  
  
Asharukhan and Kage no Oni followed the trolls.  
  
A distant clamor had woken all those within the inn.Sakuya,Daisuke and Chibiyuni had rushed from  
  
the stable to meet up with Hiroshi and the others.  
  
"Something's going on!"Hiroshi said."C'mon you guys!"  
  
As soon as the six youngsters rushed out of the inn,they were startled to see people running away  
  
in panic.Hiroshi got in front of one of them,a rather unassuming-looking man with panic etched on  
  
his face and asked,"What's going on?"  
  
The panicky man then said,"Trolls!We're being attacked by trolls!"And then ran off.  
  
"Did you guys hear what he said?"Asked Hiroshi.  
  
"Trolls?"Asked Yuji."Did he just say . . . trolls?"  
  
"Something tells me this isn't gonna be a peaceful night,"Kunichi said,to which Yuji replied,"You think?  
  
You have a real talent for stating the obvious,pal!"  
  
"Well,I'm not gonna stand by while the trolls raze this village!"Hiroshi said.  
  
"Are you insane?"Yuji asked."This isn't our fight!"  
  
"Look,"Hiroshi said,"Tsuchirou no Sama gave us these weapons for a reason,which is to help those  
  
in need!I don't know about the rest of you,but I'm going!"  
  
As Hiroshi rushed off,Daisuke suddenly exclaimed,"Hiroshi's right!We've got weapons!Let's use 'em!"  
  
After that,Daisuke went after Hiroshi."Daisuke!"Sakuya exclaimed as she went after her brother.  
  
"I might as well join 'em,"Kyoko said as she took off.Kunichi stared at Yuji,who then said,"I know   
  
when I'm outvoted."Thus the two rushed off to join the others.As for Chibiyuni,she rushed off after  
  
Daisuke,who noticed her."Chibiyuni,"he said,"you better find a place to hide!"The little unicorn did as  
  
she was told and wound up inside a barrel which was turned on its side.When Sakuya saw this,she  
  
said quietly,"I wish you'd heed your own advice,Daisuke,I really do."  
  
Soon enough,the six youngsters had come face to face with more than over a dozen trolls.The lead  
  
troll,who wore a spiked black helmet,was clad in spiked armor and carried a huge sword,laughed as  
  
he saw the six facing him.  
  
"Har har har!This man-village is defended by children?What a joke!Har har har!"  
  
Hiroshi responded by firing a volley of flaming arrows from his bow,causing a bunch of them to  
  
scatter.Kyoko had extended her staff to knock several more off their booted feet.A group of trolls  
  
threw their spears at the youngsters,but Yuji stood between them as his shield generated a field that  
  
caused the trolls' spears to bounce off.One troll was attempting to sneak away when a rope was wrapped   
  
around his legs,causing him to trip.Once the troll fell,Sakuya became visible,winked,smiled and gave   
  
a V for victory sign.Daisuke slammed his mace to the ground causing it to shake,which made the trolls  
  
lose their balance and fall down.As for Kunichi,he was nervously chanting and gesturing over his pouch,  
  
backing away as several trolls were advancing on him.Suddenly a rushing stream of water caused the  
  
trolls to flee,much to Kunichi's relief.This went on for some time,until the trolls had had enough.There  
  
were less than half a dozen remaining,counting the head troll.Hiroshi and the others stood their ground,  
  
somewhat exhausted but enboldened by the way they had manged to dispose of the troll hordes.  
  
"We underestimated you,"the head troll said.A tense silence ensued.Suddenly,after the head troll  
  
made a gesture,he and his fellow trolls wound up retreating.Once they were gone,Yuji dropped down  
  
to his knees and exhaled very loudly,much to the surprise of the others.  
  
"That was close!"Yuji exclaimed."I don't know about you,Hiroshi,but I don't think I want to go through  
  
that . . ."he was suddenly interrupted by a not unfamiliar voice."I see you have managed to survive   
  
your first battle against the forces of Asharukhan."It was Tsuchirou no Sama who spoke,who then  
  
resumed,"make no mistake,this will not be the last time you will face such foes,and it will not get any  
  
easier for any of you."While the six were gathered around the little man,unknown to them,the remaining  
  
trolls had reached Asharukhan with Kage no Oni at his side.The head troll had already told Asharukhan  
  
what had happened.  
  
"I see,Nobok,"he said."These children are not to be underestimated."He then pondered in silence  
  
before saying to Kage no Oni,"Come,there are plans to be made."  
  
It was already the middle of the morning when the six youngsters and Chibiyuni were already on  
  
their way.  
  
"Do you think there's another village,Hiroshi?"Kunichi asked."Or a way home?"Asked Kyoko.  
  
"All I can say is,we'll never know until we get there,"Hiroshi said.  
  
"I was afraid you'd say something like that,"grumbled Yuji."To think,those people wanted us to stay  
  
as their protectors,but that creepy midget with the beard wanted us to go to another village.I mean,  
  
really."  
  
This went on for some time until Sakuya noticed something on the horizon."What's that?"She asked.  
  
It was Asharukhan on his chariot,driven by his dark steed,whom he called Kurowaruiuma.It came  
  
closer and closer,then it stopped in front of the six.Once it did,he glared at them.  
  
"So,we meet at last,"he spoke quietly and coldly.After a tense silence he then said,"I am . . .   
  
Asharukhan." 


	5. Survive ! The tyrant's attack !

=================== SURVIVE ! THE TYRANT'S ATTACK ! ====================  
  
The six youngsters stared at the armored figure as he stepped down from the chariot .  
  
"Asharukhan ?"Yuji asked,to which Kyoko replied,"Of course it's Asharukhan . Tsuchirou no Sama  
  
warned us about him. "  
  
Sakuya gazed at Asharukhan with apprehension in her eyes. Hiroshi readied his bow .  
  
"So,"Asharukhan spoke in his deep cold voice,"you six are the ones to whom Tsuchirou no Sama  
  
gave those weapons to?"He then scoffed disdainfully. "A ragtag group of pathetic children not  
  
worthy of my time. "  
  
"What do you want from us?"Asked Hiroshi. An extremely tense silence sat upon this scene .  
  
"I want you to . . . DIE ! ! ! " Asharukhan yelled as he hurled a sphere of dark energy at them,  
  
which they barely managed to avoid .  
  
"Get behind me!"Yuji yelled as the others did as he told them. His shield cast a field of pure   
  
force which resisted Asharukhan's blasts .   
  
"I don't know . . . how much . . . longer I can hold on !"Yuji said,then Daisuke,much to Sakuya's  
  
shock,got out of hiding to slam with his mace at the ground in front of Asharukhan,causing him to   
  
lose his balance .  
  
"Scatter!"Hiroshi yelled out while Asharukhan was regaining his balance. Kunichi was chanting and  
  
gesturing over the pouch in his hand which shot out a stream of bubbles at Asharukhan. He shrugged  
  
those away. Hiroshi then fired his arrows which wrapped themselves around Asharukhan,pinning his   
  
arms down. However he snapped these off and resumed his attack. Kyoko leaped away from several   
  
of Asharukhan's blasts. Chibiyuni,for her part,was hiding. Sakuya used her cloak to avoid being detected.   
  
Hiroshi fired a few more arrows,Yuji,of course,used his shield. Still,Asharukhan pressed his attack. None  
  
of the six knew if they would survive this onslaught. All of a sudden a calm,clear voice was heard saying,  
  
"That will be enough. "  
  
They all turned to the source of the voice. Sure enough,Tsuchirou no Sama was there .  
  
"So,old one,"Asharukhan said,"you gave those weapons to these children. Do you seriously expect  
  
these whelps to defeat me?"  
  
"That remains to be seen,"Tsuchirou no Sama said. "In any case,they will most certainly oppose  
  
you,Asharukhan. "  
  
Asharukhan responded by hurling a sphere of dark energy at the little man,which he stopped by  
  
grabbing it with one hand. He looked at it sternly .   
  
"Am I supposed to be impressed by this display?"Tsuchirou no Sama asked .  
  
"You should be,you aged fool,"Asharukhan said. "This . . . is power. "Then,to the surprise of all  
  
present,Tsuchirou no Sama clutched the dark sphere until it shrank to nothingness. Asharukhan   
  
remained impassive as he glared at the little man with the long white beard. Seconds crawled by  
  
as the youngsters pondered the armored one's next move.Surprisingly,he slowly walked towards  
  
his chariot .   
  
"While I could certainly eliminate those youngsters,"Asharukhan said,"I prefer to do so when you   
  
are not being an interfering meddler . "  
  
Tsuchirou no Sama's only reply was,"Again,that remains to be seen,Asharukhan . "  
  
Asharukhan then said,"You six are fortunate,but when we meet again,that will not be the case ."He  
  
then climbed on his chariot and drove off . As soon as he was out of sight,Kunichi exclaimed,"Whoa,  
  
did you guys see that?Awesome!"  
  
"I do what I can when I can,nothing more,"said Tsuchirou no Sama. Yuji was not exactly convinced .   
  
"How do you do it,huh?" Yuji asked . "Some sort of magic?"  
  
Tsuchirou no Sama's only reply was,"That is for me to know . "He then started to walk away before  
  
saying,"Keep going,young ones . The next village is very close . There you will find out what you  
  
must do ."  
  
Before any of the youngsters could say anything,Tsuchirou no Sama walked away and was soon out   
  
of sight .  
  
"Can you believe this?"Yuji asked in exasperation . "He's gone again!"Sakuya,meanwhile,went to   
  
Daisuke,who had managed to pick up Chibiyuni."Are you all right,Daisuke?"She asked .  
  
"I'm fine,onechan,"Daisuke replied . Sakuya exhaled with relief .  
  
Kyoko stood in thought . Kunichi asked,"Is anything the matter,Kyoko?"She then said,"That guy  
  
Asharukhan proved to be too powerful for us . How are we supposed to beat him?"It was Hiroshi who   
  
said,"I don't know . I just don't know ."   
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at his palace,Asharukhan sat on his throne,brooding with a sour scowl on his face,his yellow  
  
eyes glowing ominously .  
  
Not far away,Kage no Oni stood in thought,his pale blue face betraying no emotion whatsoever . Both   
  
master and servant were silent for a very long time .  
  
Then . . .   
  
"There will be other chances,"Asharukhan said,"to dispose of those children . "  
  
"What about their weapons,master?"Kage no Oni asked .  
  
Asharukhan's only reply was,"Indeed,what about their weapons?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
The prosperous village of Naramu .  
  
The six youngsters sat by a fountain . Daisuke was playing with Chibiyuni while the others were   
  
talking among themselves .  
  
"Well,"Kyoko said,"here we are ."  
  
"It certainly looks peaceful,"said Sakuya .  
  
"Well,what's our next move?"Asked Yuji .  
  
"I may provide an answer for you,"a familiar voice rang out . All six exclaimed at once,"Tsuchirou  
  
no Sama!" 


	6. Hidden ! The Palace of Lord Kanamar !

================= HIDDEN ! THE PALACE OF LORD KANAMAR ! =================  
  
The six youngsters were at a fountain in the prosperous village of Naramu . All of them paid   
  
attention to the gnomish mystic calling himself Tsuchirou no Sama .  
  
" If you still seek the way to your homeworld , such a way might be found within the walls of the  
  
palace of Lord Kanamar . "  
  
" Excuse me , " Sakuya said , " Who is Lord Kanamar ? "  
  
" Kanamar was a great lord who sought to become a great sorcerer as well after he discovered   
  
that he had great powers , which he developed to the fullest . Soon his palace was filled with great  
  
and powerful magic spells and artifacts that he had amassed for a very long time . But one day ,  
  
Lord Kanamar disappeared . His fate remains unknown to this day . The palace itself disappeared  
  
from the sight of all as well ."  
  
" That 's some story , Chibi-sensei , " Yuji stated derisively , " Is there a point to all this or are you  
  
simply flapping your gums ? " The others all gave Yuji a dirty look . Tsuchirou no Sama himself  
  
paid no attention to Yuji's words but instead proceeded to resume speaking .  
  
"In the palace you will find a mirror which will lead to many worlds,"he then produced a map,"this   
  
map which I am giving you will lead you to the most likely location of the palace of Lord Kanamar.  
  
I must warn you,though, the palace itself is hidden from plain sight ."  
  
"How are we supposed to find it ?"Hiroshi asked .  
  
"What is hidden,"Tsuchirou no Sama said,"can be found when light is all around ."  
  
"You mean it's gotta be real bright before we can find this palace ?" Yuji asked in an exasperated   
  
tone of voice . To everyone's surprise , Tsuchirou no Sama walked away from the fountain where   
  
he turned at a building's corner . When the youths went after him , all they found was a black   
  
sphere no bigger than a fist . After Hiroshi picked it up , he said , " Well , I guess we know what  
  
we've gotta do . "  
  
"Yeah ," Yuji replied , " forget this whole thing and find ourselves a more reliable means to get back   
  
home . "  
  
"Yuji !" Kyoko exclaimed . But before she could utter another word , Yuji then said , "Come on ! This  
  
thing sounds like a real waste of time to me ! I mean looking for a hidden palace in some wilderness   
  
is like looking for a needle in a haystack ! I don ' t know about you , but I'm not gonna waste my   
  
time looking for some castle nobody's found . . . "  
  
" That ' ll be quite enough , Yuji ! " Hiroshi said , holding the black sphere and the map in one hand  
  
and his bow in the other . " If there ' s a chance that mirror will lead us home , we ' ve just gotta   
  
take it . "  
  
" Besides , Yuji , do you really have any better ideas ? " Kyoko asked . After a minute or so of   
  
silence , she then said , " I thought not . " Hiroshi then handed the sphere to Kyoko before reading  
  
the map .  
  
" According to this , " Hiroshi said , " what we're looking for is supposed to be over half a day east  
  
of this village . "  
  
" Sounds like a lot of walking to me , " Kunichi said . " I 'd better bring some provisions . "   
  
Unknown to them , hidden in the shadows of a nearby alley , Kage no Oni had been watching .  
  
Soon , in his shadow wraith form , he flew off . Not far away , he flew down and assumed his solid   
  
form where his lord , Asharukhan , awaited on his chariot .  
  
" I trust you have news for me , Kage no Oni ? "  
  
" I do , my lord . Those youths of Tsuchirou no Sama's are seeking the hidden palace of Lord   
  
Kanamar . Apparently he charged them to find the Mirror of Many Worlds . "  
  
" If that fabled mirror does exist , it would provide me with a chance to find other worlds to  
  
conquer . Besides , there are the other artifacts which are of interest to me . "   
  
" So we are to follow them , milord ? " Asked Kage no Oni .  
  
" Indeed . "  
  
With that , Asharukhan raced off in his chariot . Kage no Oni resumed his shadowy form and flew  
  
off after him .   
  
A few hours had barely passed since the young ones marched out of Naramu and into the east .  
  
" According to the map , " Hiroshi said , " Kanamar ' s palace is somewhere around here . "  
  
All they saw was a vast field as far as the eye could see .  
  
" Tsuchirou no Sama said that when light was all around . . . " Kyoko said . Then Kunichi said ,   
  
" Let 's see if I can take something out of my pouch . " He started to chant and gesture over his   
  
open pouch and took out a flashlight . He clicked on the switch several times , but no light came  
  
out .  
  
" Heh . " An embarrassed Kunichi said , a big sweatdrop forming on his head . " I forgot the   
  
batteries . "  
  
The others collasped . Yuji was the first to get up as he uttered complaint after complaint . Just then ,   
  
the sun came out of the clouds and its light hit the black sphere in Kyoko ' s hand . The sphere then   
  
began to glow .  
  
" Look , you guys ! " Kyoko exclaimed . The once-black sphere was now glowing brightly . As if  
  
that was not surprising enough , the glow from the sphere caused an enormous structure to appear .  
  
from out of nowhere .  
  
" It ' s . . . it ' s the palace! " Sakuya exclaimed .  
  
" Just as Tsuchirou no Sama said ! " Said Kyoko , to which Daisuke replied " Awesome ! " Chibiyuni ,  
  
for her part , squealed excitedly . Hiroshi went to the huge wodden gate and , to everyone ' s   
  
surprise , it creaked open .  
  
" I guess we ' re going in , " Hiroshi said .  
  
" I don ' t like it , " Yuji said . " This doesn't seem like a good idea , if you ask me . "  
  
" Nobody asked you , Yuji ," Kyoko said . Soon enough , they were all inside the palace where they  
  
saw artifacts and trinkets littered across the main hall .  
  
" Something 's been nagging me , " Yuji said . " Tsuchirou no Sama must have known about this   
  
palace and how to open it . "  
  
" Your point , Yuji ? " Asked Hiroshi .  
  
" Why would he want us to find this place? Does he want what ' s inside ? "  
  
" You are wrong about that , Cavalier , " a familiar voice rang out .   
  
" Tsuchirou no Sama ! " Sakuya exclaimed . " What are you doing here ? "  
  
" I am here to warn you that Asharukhan is on his way . "  
  
" I ' ll bet you told him , huh ? " A suspicious Yuji asked . Kyoko then said , " Yuji , how can you say   
  
something so stupid ? You know Tsuchirou no Sama opposes Asharukhan ! "  
  
" Indeed , " Tsuchirou no Sama said , " if I did not , why would I warn you all ? To answer any   
  
questions , I indeed knew about the palace , but it was not up to me to find and open it for I have no  
  
desire for the artifacts within . However , Asharukhan does . If any of these objects of magical power  
  
were to fall in his hands , I fear for this world .If he were to possess the mirror , he would use it to   
  
conquer any and all worlds , most likely yours , eventually . "  
  
" Hello , " Yuji said , " we still haven't found that blankety blank mirror you told us about . "  
  
" Well , we better start looking , " Hiroshi said . As the six youngsters along with Chibiyuni looked  
  
around , Tsuchirou no Sama said to himself , " My young friends , you may be forced to sacrifice   
  
your means of getting home in order to foil Asharukhan . "  
  
At that moment , a certain chariot drawn by a huge evil looking horse was racing on .  
  
Asharukhan knew that he was getting closer to his goal . 


	7. Sacrifice ! The Mirror of Many Worlds !

SACRIFICE ! THE MIRROR OF MANY WORLDS !

As Asharukhan's chariot rolled on , the six youths within the palace of Lord Kanamar searched

on . Suddenly , Sakuya called out .

" Hey , guys ! I found something ! "

Yuji then asked , " Nani ? "

" What did you find , Onechan ? " Daisuke asked .

" I don ' t suppose this is the mirror we're looking for , is it ? "

This was a mirror with an ornate brass frame and a polished surface measuring roughly six

feet tall and six feet wide .

" Do you think that could be the mirror ? " Kunichi asked .

" It ' s got to be , " Sakuya said , to which Hiroshi replied , " It may be , but we better make

sure just the same , guys . "

" Hiroshi - sempai . . . " Sakuya said softly .

The first to touch the mirror was Kyoko . Staff in hand , she placed a finger on the silvery

surface . As she did , ripples began to form .

" W-what ' s this ? " Kunichi asked . All of a sudden , the six youths saw images forming

on the mirror . Images of a variety of landscapes dissolved , each following the other .

" So this mirror can take people to lots of worlds , huh ? " Yuji asked ." The question is ,

how ? "

" All you need to do is concentrate , " Tsuchirou no Sama spoke , startling the assembled

group , " and not only will the Mirror of Many Worlds show you the image of whatever

world you can imagine , but if you step towards the mirror , it will send you to that world . "

" Aw man , " Yuji muttered , " give some warning if you ' re gonna pop up , will ya ? "

" I wonder , " Hiroshi said , " Tsuchirou no Sama ,if what you said is true , then all we

have to do is . . . "

A silence fell as the others began to realize what the gnomish mystic had said . Then

Hiroshi said , " . . . is think . . . of home . "

" Is that all ? " Yuji exclaimed , excitement in his voice . " Well , what are we waiting

for ? "

Soon enough ,all six concentrated on the mirror . Suddenly a new image appeared . It

was the amusement park , just as they had remembered it . It was as though no time had

passed there . Tsuchirou no Sama prepared to take his leave , but not before saying ,

" You may be expected to sacrifice your way home to save your home from Asharukhan . "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asharukhan ' s chariot screeched to a halt as it neared the palace .

" So , " Asharukhan said to himself , " this is the palace of Lord Kanamar ." He then smiled

grimly . Soon Kage no Oni showed up and saying ," What you seek is in there , right ,

milord ? "

Asharukhan ' s only reply was a chilling , " Indeed . "

Then Asharukhan unleashed a powerful wave to bring the gates down . Those within

could feel the rumbling coursing throughout the chamber .

" What ' s going on ? " Kunichi asked .

" It ' s gotta be Asharukhan ! " Hiroshi exclaimed .

" You mean he ' s found this place ? " Yuji asked . Then Kyoko replied , " Obviously he did ! "

" Don ' t let him near the mirror ! " Hiroshi exclaimed as he prepared his bow for action .

The others readied their weapons too while Daisuke motioned for Chibiyuni to hide . Soon

enough , Asharukhan strode into the chamber in a regal fashion .

" Where is the mirror ? " He bellowed .

" What do you want with it ? " Kyoko asked , to which he replied , " That is none of your

concern , girl . Suffice it to say that new worlds await to be conquered and this mirror is

the key . "

" Well , we're not letting you have it , " Hiroshi said .

" One side , impudent children . "

As Asharukhan stepped closer , the six youths stood firm , weapons in hand . The mirror ,

meanwhile , had reverted to having a reflective surface .

" THE MIRROR IS MINE ! ! ! " Asharukhan bellowed impatiently . Hiroshi thought grimly ,then

he said ," You ' ll never have it . Kyoko , now ! "

Kyoko realized what Hiroshi had in mind . She extended her staff to shatter the mirror ' s

surface , then Hiroshi fired a blazing arrow to finish the job , much to Asharukhan ' s utter

shock .

" What have you impudent children done ? " He asked , unable to concieve that anyone

would seek to destroy the Mirror of Many Worlds . The Mirror began to quiver as if it was

ready to burst .

" MOVE IT ! " Hiroshi called out and the others scrambled to follow him to the palace ' s

exit . Meanwhile , Asharukhan continued to vent his rage over the Mirror ' s destruction .

Not even the other artifacts in the palace would be enough to quell his fury . Soon the

six youths and the unicorn were outside and watched as the Palace of Lord Kanamar

exploded .

" Hiroshi , " Yuji said , " we could have used that mirror to get home . " Hiroshi then

replied , " Ashurakhan could have used that mirror too . Sooner or later , he would have

taken over the Earth . Is that what you want , Yuji ? "

The Cavalier shook his head .

" I guess we ' d better get going , " Kunichi said .

Soon the group marched away from the smoking ruins of the palace . Everything was silent

and still , then a menacing figure rose from the debris .

" This is not over . . . not over at all ! " Asharukhan growled . 


End file.
